


Sweet Things

by mrscultureclub



Category: Boy George (Musician)
Genre: Belly Pats, Belly Rubs, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Cake, Candy, Chocolate Milk, Cookies, Cuddles, Cupcakes, Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Feedee! Christian, Feeder! George, Food, Ice Cream, Kisses, Praise, Weight Gain, feederism, jellybeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscultureclub/pseuds/mrscultureclub
Summary: George feels his girlfriend is way too thin and is a little worried...so he takes matters into his own hands to do something about it.





	1. Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreverherprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverherprincess/gifts), [FeederMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeederMercury/gifts), [Borealis_Strange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borealis_Strange/gifts).

> Hello everyone!!!,  
This is just a reminder that, this story is completely fictional. It was written just for fun. I am in no way affiliated with Boy George.

**George's POV **

** Too skinny. I guess that's one way of putting it. Yes, in my opinion, my girlfriend, Christian was _much_, much too skinny. Sure, I loved her, she was my world...which is why I was so worried about her. So, one night, having kept my concerns to myself for quite awhile, I decided that I couldn't keep quiet any longer. **

** "So, you think I'm_ too_ skinny?", she asked, staring at me and looking a bit confused. "You actually _want_ me to gain weight?" I nodded, smiling. **

** "Yes", I told her. "I'll get you whatever you want to eat...and I'll feed it all to you myself". **

** "Anything?", she asked. **

** "Yes, my love", I replied, kissing her softly and holding her close. "All you have to do is relax and enjoy your food...let me take care of you".**


	2. Shopping for Treats

** George made his way to the grocery store the following afternoon. He was so excited to feed and pamper Christian. As he filled his shopping cart with all sorts of sweets and desserts for her, he couldn't help but feel antsy and anxious to get everything home to get started. **

** He bought an assortment of sugar cookies, some jellybeans, a package of chocolate sundae cupcakes, a package of banana split cupcakes, a package of rainbow cupcakes, a gallon jug of chocolate milk, some peanut butter chocolate ice cream, some caramel cookie crunch ice cream, and a big blue cake with frosting flowers on top.**

** When George came home, he couldn't help but smile as he showed Christian everything he'd gotten for her. More importantly, he couldn't wait to feed her and watch her put on the pounds that so many goodies would bring.**


	3. Banana Split Cupcakes

**Christian's POV **

** I had decided that, I would dress comfortably for my first feeding. Wearing only a t-shirt and sweatpants, I watched as George carefully and neatly arranged the desserts in the kitchen on our dining room table. **

** "What would you like to eat first, sweetheart?", he asked. "We can start with anything you want". With my appetite quickly intensifying, I pointed to the package of banana split cupcakes.**

** "Good choice!", said George, reaching over to open the package and pick up a cupcake. "Open up for me, beautiful", he encouraged, bringing it to my mouth. I did what I was told,...and that first big bite felt absolutely amazing! "Such a good, sweet girl", George whispered, as I ate. ** **There were six cupcakes and he fed me each and every one. I washed them all down with a nice, cold glass of chocolate milk. **

** "So proud of you", said George, grabbing a napkin and lovingly wiping the frosting and crumbs from my mouth. As I continued to eat and drink, happy noises escaped my lips and the hungrier I became. Of course, the banana split cupcakes, all of which were gone in no time, were just the beginning.**


	4. Sugar Cookies

**George's POV**

** Having finished all six of the banana split cupcakes, Christian chose for me to continue on feeding her with the sugar cookies. There were a dozen of them...and I was eager to see how many she would want me to feed her. Her eyes went wide with anticipation as I opened the package. **

** Picking up one of the soft, rather large cookies, I broke it in half and allowed her to take a big bite. As I watched her eat, I grinned, quite pleased at how beautiful she looked. Soon enough, between swigs of the chocolate milk I'd poured for her, she managed to finish seven cookies.**

** "Are you still hungry?", I asked, kissing her forehead. **

** "Yes,...I want to gain plenty, George", she said. "I want eat and eat, just for you".**

** "I know you'll put on the weight bit by bit", I replied caressing her cheek. "You're so beautiful...and you're absolutely gorgeous letting me feed you whatever you want like this".**


	5. Jelly Beans and Rainbow Cupcakes

**Christian's POV**

** George and I were thoroughly enjoying my feeding. Carefully feeding me one rainbow cupcake after another, accompanied by lots of jelly beans, he rubbed at and patted my belly, praising and encouraging me the more I allowed him to feed me. Still, he was a loving, understanding feeder. He didn't force anything on me. **

** "We can stop whenever you want", he assured me. "Just let me know, okay?" To his delight, however, I was still very hungry...and I wanted even more food. So, it was a good thing George had gotten the big blue cake and two kinds of ice cream as well...I couldn't wait!!!**


	6. A Scrumptious Finale

**** **George's POV**

**To****wrap**** up****Christian's****feeding****, I put ****together**** a big bowl ****filled****with****a****scoop**** of ****both**** peanut butter chocolate ****ice**** cream****and**** caramel cookie crunch ice cream. I also added ****a**** small ****piece****of****the**** big ****blue****cake****, ****and**** a chocolate ****sundae****cupcake****. ****As****I****spoon-fed****all****of****it**** to ****her****, I couldn't help but ****rub**** and pat her belly. It was a ****scrumptious**** finale ****to****such****a****lovely**** and ****wonderful****experiment****. ****Before****we****knew****it****, ****the****bowl**** was empty.**  
** Feeling ****very**** full but happy, ****Christian****smiled**** at me. ****With****her****first****feeding****over****, ****and****so**** much fun that was ****had****by**** both of us****, ****her**** and I ****knew**** that, I would definitely ****remain****her****feeder****. Of course, since there ****were**** so many different ****types**** of**** food that she enjoyed, ****I****definitely****wasn't**** going**** to ****limit**** her to desserts. ****Whatever**** she got****hungry****for****, I would make sure she got.**

**THE**  
** END**


End file.
